illusion
by isuzu
Summary: les G-boys font une mission en amazonie mais l'affaire va tourner court...chapitre 4 up (gomen pour le retard)
1. chapitre 1

_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: bah… un peu sf. Un peu OOC et yaoi aussi( mais la, c'est beaucoup).

_Disclamer_ : en fait, je suis une cousine éloignées de Tokita, alors il me les prêtes.( Duo : c'est beau de rêver encore à son âge pas vrai les gars ? tous : ouais. isuzu : vous êtes méchants… comment ça à son âge ?!!!!).

_Couple _: tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je fais pas dans l'originalité alors…

_Commentaires_ : c'est ma première fic sur gundam alors soyez indulgent. Elle ne devrait pas comporter plus de deux chapitres. Bonne lecture.

illusion

Tout était calme dans la petite cabane qui leur servait de planque. Enfin calme…Heero était à son laptop, Quatre préparait le dîner aidé par Trowa. Wufei coursait une natte excessivement rapide car le propriétaire avait dans les mains un sabre qui ne lui appartenait de toute évidence pas. Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

Duo finit par « rendre » le sabre mais Wufei ne comptait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement. L'américain se dirigea donc vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero pour se cacher mais connaissant les habitudes du Baka natté, celui-ci avait pris soin de verrouiller la serrure. Duo ne dut son salut qu'à Quatre qui les appela pour dîner.

Le repas se passa s'en trop de problème : Duo parlait, Quatre écoutait, Wufei se jurait de se venger un jour et les deux autres pilotes mangeaient tranquillement. Soudain, le portable d'Heero émit un petit clic signe d'une nouvelle mission de prévue. Imperturbable, il alla lire l'ordre.

Les quatre autres pilotes attendaient devant leur assiette.

Qu'est ce qu'on doit encore faire ? gémit Duo

Il semblerait qu'Oz utilise un ancien temple situé au Nord-Ouest du Brésil pour créer de nouvelle armure.

Ne dit rien : Mission : y aller, prendre les plans, et tout détruire. Annonça Duo fier de lui.

Quand partons nous ? demanda Trowa.

Dans deux jour. Nous devons caché les gundams dans la forêt Amazonienne, à une distance raisonnable.

Ce qui signifie ?

Qu'il faudra à peu près compter 3 jours pour arriver au temple.

Nous effectuons cette mission à 5 si je comprends bien. Dit Wufei

Oui mais nous serons séparé dés le début : Quatre et Trowa ensemble, tu sera tout seul et Duo sera avec moi.

Pauvre Wuffinounet qui sera tout seul.

MAXWELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oui moi aussi je t'aime.

C'est sur cette note de bonne humeur que tous regagnèrent leur chambre après avoir au préalable débarrassé la table

Dans la chambre de Heero et duo :

« Quelle horreur je vais me retrouvé seul avec en pleine forêt Amazonienne pendant 3 jours !!!!! Je vais le voir dégouliné de sueur à tel point que son débardeur vert lui collera à la peau même qu'il sera obligé de l'enlever tellement il sera encombrant. Je pourrais voir ce corps magnifiquement musclé qui… »

Duo tu baves sur mon lit !

Oups désolé Hee-chan.

Arrête avec ce surnom débile.

Si tu veux roro.

Heero lui lança un-regard-de-la-mort-qui-tut-tout-sur-son-passage. Duo lui tira la langue et s'engouffra dans ces couvertures.

« Mais quel gamin c'est pas vrai. Heureusement que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre autrement jamais je ne pourrais croire qu'il est pilote de gundam. Pourtant je doit reconnaître qu'il est extrêmement désirable. Oh !Comme ces 3 jours vont être douloureux. »

Dans la chambre de Trowa et de Quatre :

« 3 jours… 3 jours seul avec lui ça ne va pas être possible je ne vais pas tenir. Oh Trowa si seulement tu pouvais voir à quel point je tient a toi. Peut-être y répondrais-tu ? Non arrête de te faire des illusion. Il t'aime oui mais comme on n'aime un frère. Il n'en sera jamais autrement. Pourquoi se leurrer. Si je pouvais ne serais-ce que lire en toi mais tu me cache tes sentiments. S i tu savais comme je souffre de ne jamais te voir heureux. »

Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Trowa.

Bonne nuit.

« Il faut que je reste moi même pendant cette mission où je risquerais de te perdre à jamais. Dors mon amour et ne t'inquiète je veille sur ton sommeil comme à toute les nuits. »

Deux jours après et quelque heurs de vol plus tard, il arrivèrent dans la forêt.

Nous nous séparons ici. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

Oui !

Parfait alors on se retrouve dans la salle principale du temple dans 4 jours.

Entendu.

Heero et Duo marchait depuis deux bonnes heures. Et pendant tout ce temps, Heero avait marché avec un bruit de fond :le pilote n° 2 pestait contre ces idiot de moustiques qui ne voulaient pas aller voir ailleurs si il y était. De plus il n'avait pas le loisir d'observer le fabuleux corps de son coéquipier car pour une obscure raison il gardait, malgré la chaleur, un imper.

On peut savoir comment tu fais pour garder un imper par ce temps non mais c'est vrai quoi, il fait une chaleur à crever et toi tu te couvre comme c'est pas possible…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une pluie torrentielle venait de s'abattre sur la forêt.

Si tu t'était renseigné sur le climat tu saurais qu'il est chaud et humide avec de nombreuses pluies.

Et nianiania et nianiania.

Il va bientôt faire nuit, nous devons trouvé un endroit pour planter la tente.

QUOI ? tu veux dormir sous ce déluge ?!!!

Oui.

Duo tira une tête de trois mètres de long mais devant la mine déterminé de 1 compris qu'il était inutile de discuter. Il marchèrent encore quelque min jusqu'à trouver un bon emplacement. Heero commença à tout installé aidé d'un Duo plus râleur que jamais.

La tente fut enfin installé et à sa vue, Duo dégluti péniblement. Heero se figea quelque millième de seconde mais se figea quand même.

Ne me dit pas que…

Si nous avons pris la tente de Wufei 1 par erreur. Répondit Heero en regardant sur le sachet.

« C'est pas possible. Je vais pas tenir moi la dedans !!! On va être serré comme des sardines, je vais être tout contre lui. Vais le violer !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alerte rouge !!!! Faut trouver une autre idée et en vitesse !!!!! »

« … Heureusement que j'ai pris mon portable avec moi…je pourrais me concentrer sur autre chose parce que là ça va être dur de tenir surtout s'il se met à ronronner parce qu'il le fait souvent et qu'il est irrésistible quand il le fait alors vu comment on va être serré ça va pas le faire… »

Heu…si tu veux, je peux dormir dehors… essaya Duo

Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible : il se remet à pleuvoir…

Ils eurent à peine le temps de rentrer qu'un torrent s'abatis sur l'Amazonie…

Trowa et Quatre avançaient péniblement. Trowa était devant et tranchait les fougères à l'aide sa machette. Pendant ce temps, Quatre se badigeonna de crème.

Tu en veux Trowa ?

Qu'est ce que c'est ?

De la pommade anti-moustique.

Non merci ça va il ne me pique pas pour le moment.

Comme tu veux.

« vu l'odeur ça ne m'étonne pas que les moustique fuient… »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer lorsque soudain, Quatre se prit le pied dans une racine, tomba et roula en bas de la colline sur laquelle ils se trouvaient et qui, heureusement pour lui n'étaient pas très haute.

QUATRE !!!!!!!!

Trowa couru pour rattraper le petit blond.

Est ce que ça va Quatre ? Tu peux te lever ?

Ou… oui je te remercie…

Trowa l'aida mais au moment de poser son pied gauche par terre, il se réeffondra.

Je crois que ma cheville est foulé.

Attend j'ai ce qu'il faut pour faire un bandage.

Trowa fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une bande, de la pommade et une attelle puis s'activa à la tâche pour ne pas prendre de retard. Le bandage fut vite finit et il appuya Quatre sur lui pour qu'il puisse marché.

« Je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire »2 Pensa Quatre.

C'est à ce moment qu'un océan venu du ciel se mit à déferler sur eux.

« A l'évidence, si… ».

Il faut continuer à avancer et trouver un endroit pour la nuit et pour y planter la tente. Ca va aller ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Parfait en route.

Il continuèrent donc plus lentement. Le déluge finit par cesser. Et il trouvèrent un endroit adéquat au bout de quelque heure. Trowa posa Quatre par terre et se mit en devoir de monter la tente. Elle était assez spacieuse pour deux, ce qui était parfait. Ils purent s'y installer juste avant un nouveau déluge.

Quand à Wufei, tout ce passait bien pour lui étant donné qu'il était seul et que c'est ce qu 'il adorait. Il ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il vit que Duo s'était trompé et que du coup, il avait une tente bien trop grande pour lui.

Les trois jours dans la forêt passèrent assez vite et sans autre dommage . Le temps était tantôt pluvieux, tantôt lumineux. Ils arrivèrent enfin au temple. Heero et Duo plus fourbu que les autres du fait du manque d'espace. Tous savait ce qu'ils avait à faire : Heero et Duo s'introduisent et volent les plans puis repartent en direction de la pièce principale. Trowa et Quatre prennent l'entrée Nord, charge le tout d'explosif, et direction la pièce principal. Wufei faisait la même chose mais à l'entrée sud.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'immense pièce du centre.

Mission réussi pour nous. Dit Heero

Pour nous aussi. Répondit Trowa.

Et regardez la bas, y a un truc qui brille…

On a pas le temps Duo.

Juste une minute…

Duo se dirigea vers un coin isolé où en effet, il y avait un objet sous une bâche. Il fut rejoint par les quatre autres. Il souleva la couverture et là ils découvrirent un simple miroir.

Bon maintenant que tu as vu ce que c'était, on peut y aller ?! demanda Wufei visiblement contrarié.

T'es vraiment pas marrant Fei-Fei ! (désolé j'ai piqué le surnom mais je l'adore il est trop bien.)

Duo, on est là pour…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une lumière aveuglante envahit soudain la salle.

A suivre…

1 : je sais, la plus petite tente c'est pour deux personnes mais fallait bien trouver quelque chose…

2 : ça aussi je l'est piqué…

reviews onegai !!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. chapitre 2

_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: bah… un peu sf. Un peu OOC et yaoi aussi( mais la, c'est beaucoup).

_Disclamer_: en fait, je suis une cousine éloignées de Tokita, alors il me les prêtes.( Duo : c'est beau de rêver encore à son âge pas vrai les gars ? tous : ouais. isuzu : vous êtes méchants… comment ça à son âge ?!!!!).

_Couple _: tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je fais pas dans l'originalité alors…

_Commentaires_ :- c'est ma première fic sur gundam alors soyez indulgent. Elle ne devrait pas comporter plus de deux chapitres. Bonne lecture.

- Vous en faites pas, c'est bien la suite même si on n'en a pas l'impression au début…

- y aura un peu plus de deux chapitres finalement…

Chapitre 2 :

_Duo :_

DRING !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le réveil valsa à travers la pièce après seulement une nuit d'existence (acheté la veille pour remplacer l'ancien…)

Duo !! c'est l'heure de te lever ! dépêche ! On va encore être à la bour !!!!

Na…veux pas y aller…encore dodo…

Si tu préfère, je peux utiliser la manière forte : avec un saut d'eau par exemple…

Rho !! T'oserais quand même pas ?!!!

A combien tu paris ?

Ok, ok je me lève.

Duo se leva donc avec tout l'entrain que vous pouvez lui imaginer au réveil. Cependant, il lui semblait que quelque chose n'allait pas comme si il ne devait pas se trouver ici. Mais il laissa cette idée de côté pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner ma foi très conséquent.

B'jour m'man. B'jour p'pa.

Bonjour duo. Tu es enfin levé.

Les parents de Duo était des gens charmants, de vrai saint au dire du voisinage. Sa mère se nommait Hélèn et elle s'occupait d'un orphelinat avec son mari que tout le monde se plaisait à appeler le père Maxwell du fait de son extrême générosité envers les enfants qu'il recueillait.

Vous devriez vous dépêcher les enfants, vous aller être en retard.

On y va maman. A ce soir.

A ce soir.

Il avaient à peine fait un pas hors de la maison que déjà leur mère les rappela.

Duo ! Tu as oublié ton repas !

Il courut vers sa mère, pris le repas, lui fit une bise sur la joue et partit rejoindre son frère.

Duo, que t'arrive-t-il ? il n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'oublier ton repas.

Rien, rien…

Ne me l'a fait pas à moi. Je vois très bien quand quelque chose ne va pas.

( gros soupir.) . Solo, il t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir l'impression de … comment dire…de ne pas être à ta place quelque part, d'avoir le sentiment que tu devrais être ailleurs…

Heu…jamais pourquoi ?

Bah, c'est l'impression que j'ai eu en me levant ce matin.

Solo ne répondit rien .les deux frères approchèrent de l'école.

Bof… t'inquiète ça va passer. Mais à mon avis tu devrais plutôt t'occuper de cette fille qui te cours après. Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas d'elle ?

Si mais elle me poursuis.

Duo !!!!!!!!!!!

Oh non !!!

Commentvastucematin ?tuesplusenretardqued'habitude. onmangeensemblecemidi ?

Je vais bien. Oui je suis plus en retard ce matin et non on ne mange pas ensemble ce midi hilde.

Mais…

DRING !!!!!!!!

_« ouf, sauvé par le gong. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je serais heureux d'entendre cette foutue sonnerie…Enfin bon, on règle un problème pour en avoir un autre : Veux pas y aller, j'aimes pas l'école… En plus y a toujours cette impression que j'arrive pas à balancer… »_

La matinée se passa assez rapidement . La cloche de midi sonna et Duo alla rejoindre Solo sur un banc de la cour pour manger leur repas.

A voir ta tête, soit hilde t'as pas lâchée, soit ton impression te taraude toujours l'esprit ?

Pire !!! On a eu une intéro surprise !!!!!!!!!!! bouhouhou !!!!!!!!!

Et tu ne connaissais rien… comme d'habitude…

Toi je vais te…

Duo ?

Hilde, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas manger avec toi.

Je sais mais je voulais juste te parler.

Bon je vous laisse…

Solo partit vers la sortie et laissa derrière lui un Duo anxieux et une Hilde nerveuse.

Bon que me voulais-tu ?

Je sais ce que tu penses de moi. Tu te dis qu'est ce qu'elle me fait chier cette fille qui n'a toujours pas compris que je voulais pas d'elle

Bah…

En fait si je te colle autant c'est que je ne veux pas que notre amitié s'efface à cause de ce que je t'ai dit. Parce que même si tu m'as repoussée, tu es pour moi toujours mon meilleur ami.

Tu n'a pas besoin de faire autant de cinéma. Hilde, je ne vais pas cesser de te considérer comme une bonne copine parce que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Ce serai stupide.

C'est vrai ?

Oui. Aller, il faut y aller la cloche va sonner.

Le reste de la journée se passa rapidement. A la fin, Duo et Solo se retrouvèrent pour rentrer à la maison.

rentre sans moi je vais faire un tour en ville.

… d'accord.

Duo partit en direction du centre. Il ne cessait de penser à cette impression qu'il avait en lui. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait, que sa place n'était pas ici. Pas plus que elle de Hilde, de Solo ou de ses parents. Comme si il était en train de rêver et qu'il allait se réveiller.

Son regard se posa soudain sur un temple ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sortir de ses pensée. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce bâtiment. Il fallait qu'il entre. Il sentait que les réponses à toute ses questions étaient à l'intérieur. Il traversa la rue et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Fermé. Il regarda les horaires et se dit qu'il repassera demain à la place des cour. Il se retourna et percuta quelqu'un…

_Heero :_

Heero, tu est près ?

Oui Odin. Nous pouvons y aller.

Je dois rencontrer plusieurs ministres aujourd'hui. Souhaites-tu venir avec moi ou te promener ?

Je viens. J'aimerais savoir ce que sont des négociations pour la paix.

Fort bien. Ensuite nous irons nous entraîner.

Ils sortir de l'hôtel où ils logeait pendant toute la durée du séminaire pour la paix. Ils prirent la voiture qui les mènerait au palace où se déroulaient les conférences et les entretiens. Soudain, Heero tourna la tête vivement sur un jeune homme avec son frère allant de toute évidence au lycée.

Qu'y a-t-il Heero,

Rien . c'est juste que je crois connaître ce jeune homme.

Comment cela se pourrait-il tu n'as jamais mis les pieds ici.

Je sais c'est stupide.

_« Tout comme cette curieuse impression que j'ai depuis le matin. »_

Ils arrivèrent enfin au palace. Ils montèrent les escaliers et frappèrent à une porte. Un majordome leur ouvrit et leur demanda d'attendre dans le petit salon. Après une dizaine de minutes d'attentes, on les fit entrer dans le bureau du ministre. Odin présenta son fils au ministre qui lui serra la main. Heero dit bonjour et ils entrèrent.

Alors comme ça monsieur Heero, vous vous intéressé à la paix. Voilà une chose étrange pour un fils de militaire.

Je veux simplement savoir comment se déroule les négociation et si tous les ministres font de leur mieux pour maintenir la paix .

Comme vous pouvez le constater monsieur, mon fils n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche.

C'est effectivement se que je constate Monsieur Lowe. Mais parlons de ce qui nous intéresse voulez-vous ?

L'entretien commença donc et malgré tout les efforts que faisait Heero pour s'y intéresser il décrocha assez rapidement. Pas que ce soit ennuyant, bien au contraire mais il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Cette impression de ne pas être au bon endroit, d'avoir une mission à accomplir ailleurs. Oui, ailleurs mais ou ?

L'entretient se termina. Les trois hommes se saluèrent et Heero et Odin sortir. Midi sonna et ils allèrent dans le restaurant se trouvant au dernier étage pour se restaurer. L'après midi se passa vite. Ils partirent après un ultime entretient en direction de la salle d'entraînement. Odin voulait que son fils sache se battre et connaisse le maniement des armes. Il s'était d'ailleurs montré excessivement doué. Il parvenait presque à le surpasser mais aujourd'hui, Heero n'était de toute évidence pas dans son assiette. Il ne parvenait pas à parer les coups les plus élémentaires et ne parlons pas de ses essais au tir : lui qui habituellement visait toujours juste, aujourd'hui, c'était à peine s'il visait la cible .

Mais que t'arrive-t-il enfin ?

Je ne sais pas.

Si tu le sais, seulement tu refuse de me le dire.

…

Heero parle moi. Ne serais ce qu'un peu.

Depuis ce matin, j'ai une impression bizarre de … comme-ci je devrais être ailleurs…et puis il y a ce garçon. Je n'ai de cesse de penser à lui.

Odin regardait son fils avec une étrange lueur au fond des yeux.

Tu devrais peut-être sortir pour réfléchir un peu. Va on se retrouve à l'hôtel pour le dîner.

Heero acquiéça et sortit. Il traînait sans but et arriva à une immense place où trônait au beau milieu, un temple. Il le fixait désespérément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il s'y dirigea sans réfléchir et en fit le tour pour trouver l'entrée. Arriva à son niveau, il percuta un jeune homme.

Aïe ! gémit le garçon à la natte

Excusez moi je ne vous avait pas vu…

Ils relevèrent les yeux et se figèrent. Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

« Putain de merde, putain de merde qu'est ce qu'il est beau. Purée. Mais ces yeux, je les ai déjà vu. J'ai l'impression que se n'est pas la première fois que je m'y noie…. »

_« Lui, c'est lui. C'est ce qu'on appelle une coïncidence. Bon sang ce qu'il est beau… »_

Je suis désolé, reprit Heero sans le lâcher du regard.

Non c'est moi, j'aurais dût regarder au lieu de me retourner aussi vite. C'est tout moi ça.

Ça vous dirait un café ? demanda Heero sans réfléchir ;

Avec plaisir. Répondit duo avec un immense sourire. Au fait, je m'appelle Duo ;

Enchanté, moi c'est Heero .

Ils s'attablèrent à une terrasse et burent un café. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien tant et si bien qu'il ne virent pas l'heure passer. C'est la sonnerie du portable de Duo qui les ramena à la réalité.

Oh ! Shit, ce doit être mon frère qui s'inquiète, vu l'heure.

Que fais-tu demain. Demanda Heero qui n'avait aucune envie de le laisser filé.

Bah…rien pourquoi ?

Si on allait on ciné, il y a un film qui à l'air bien.

Ok à demain en début d'après midi au ciné alors.

Duo fila à toute allure chez lui.

« Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire que j'avais rien ,moi ?!bah, en même temps choisir entre les cours et lui, le choix est rapide. N'empêche, je le connaît même pas et voilà que j'accepte son invitation. C'est étrange, je suis tellement heureux. C'est comme si j'attendais ça depuis très longtemps. Vivement demain . »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un cinéma mais je n'avais pas envie de le voir partir. Il fallait que je le revoit. C'était tellement étrange. Vivement demain. »

Le lendemain après midi arriva enfin. Duo avait réussi à s'arranger avec Solo pour qu'il le couvre sans pour autant lui dire ou il allait, lui promettant de tout lui raconter quand il serait rentré, il s'était éclipsé en douce et arriva devant le cinéma. Heero l'attendait devant. Il avait dit à son père qu'il désirait faire du tourisme. Il avait choisit le dernier film de Miyazaki, Duo lui ayant dit la veille qu'il adorait les films japonais.

Salut. Dit Duo.

Salut. On y va ?

Le temps de prendre ma place et c'est bon.

Je l'ai déjà fait pour toi.

… merci.

Ils entrèrent pour en ressortirent 2h après.

c'était génial !! Braya Duo en sortant.

Ravi que ça t'ai plus. Que fait-on maintenant ?

On trouve un abri, il commence à pleuvoir.

Ils se mirent à courir à la recherche d'un endroit pour s'abrité. La pluie leur rappelait à tout les deux quelque chose mais il ne savait pas bien quoi. Heero trouva une cabine téléphonique planquée dans une ruelle 1 et s'y précipita avec Duo . Mais le cabanon était juste assez grand pour eux et il furent pressé l'un contre l'autre .

au fait, qu'est ce que tu faisais devant le temple.

Bah…c'est une longue histoire, en fait.

Dis toujours.

Tu promet de ne pas rire.

Promis.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils ne pouvaient plus détaché leur regard. C'était comme envoûtant.

alors tu racontes ?

Duo déglutit et se mit à raconter ses impressions en se levant et qui ne l'avait pas quittée. Sa pensée lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé devant le temple. Le pourquoi qui l'avait poussé à aller voir ;

tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était stupide…

…

Heero ?

Ce n'est pas stupide. A dire vrai, j'ai eu les même impression. C'est pour ça que j' ai également été voir ce temple ;

Duo, qui pendant son récit , avait baissé ses yeux, les releva instantanément à ses mots. Leur regard se croisèrent. Ils étaient hypnotisés. Et, lentement, presque inconsciemment leur visage se rapprochèrent, leur lèvres se frôlèrent. Un premier flash auquel il ne prêtèrent pas attention. Le baiser s'intensifia. Ainsi que le flash. Tout leur revint en mémoire : la mission, le temple, le miroir. Ils se séparèrent en un bel ensemble et se regardèrent stupéfait.

Je me souviens…

La mission et ce miroir…

Il faut rentrer dans ce temple et retrouver ce miroir. Il est la clé. J'en suis sur. Il faut y aller.

Heero commença à courir mais s'arrêta voyant que Duo ne le suivait pas.

Duo ?

Je…

Il faut y aller…

Ce baiser… est ce qu'il signifie quelque chose pour toi Heero maintenant ?

Celui-ci le regarda inquiet. Heero s'approcha et l'embrassa une deuxième fois.

Oui, au moins autant que pour toi.

Duo se sentit comblé au delà de ses espérances. Mais pourtant, quelque chose le tracassait. Tout en courant derrière Heero, il se dit qu'il n'était plus du tout sur de partir.

A suivre… 

1 : c'est plus crédible que l'autre…

Ps : désolé pour la merde sur mais je voulais rajouter quelque chose dans ma fic et ça a un peu merdé.

Duo : pff… t'es pas doué !

Isuzu : maiheu, c'est pas de ma faute, j'avais demandé à Heero de m'aider mais il s'est enfuit en courant…

Duo : QUOI !!!!!!! Hee-chan a osé faire ça !!! Mais c'est une honte !!!

Isuzu à elle même : en même temps je le comprends…

Quatre : heu dites, c'est quand qu'on intervient nous ?

Isuzu : au prochain chapitre. Promis.

Wufei : bah quand même

Trowa : …(ça veut dire, entièrement d'accord).

Review onegai


	3. chapitre 3

_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: bah… un peu sf. Un peu OOC et yaoi aussi( mais la, c'est beaucoup).

_Disclamer_: en fait, je suis une cousine éloignées de Tokita, alors il me les prêtes.( Duo : c'est beau de rêver encore à son âge pas vrai les gars ? tous : ouais. isuzu : vous êtes méchants… comment ça à son âge !).

_Couple _: tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je fais pas dans l'originalité alors…

_Commentaires_ - c'est ma première fic sur gundam alors soyez indulgent.

- et voilà les trois autres !

Je sais, c'est un peu chiant mais faut bien que tout le monde en prenne pour son grade…

_Réponses aux reviews : _

Clôtho : la voilà la suite avec les trois autres… c'est pour ça que c'est un peu plus long. Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir.

Florinoir : un grand merci pour ta review (surtout que t'es la première à m'en avoir mise une.). J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Acestus : heureuse qu'elle soit assez original pour te plaire. Voilà la suite.

chapitre 3 :

_Quatre :_

Un rayon de soleil traversa les carreaux d'une fenêtre et vint se perdre dans une immense pièce. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, trônait une armoire, un lit et divers meuble plus ou moins utile pour une chambre. Une petite tête blonde commença à bouger au fond du lit deux places. Quatre émergeait d'un sommeil qui lui parut extrêmement réparateur si l'on devait le comparer avec ses réel besoin. Il s'assit sur le lit et se frotta les yeux avant de s'étirer comme un petit chaton. Il enfila et se leva du lit mais à peine debout, une douleur à la cheville gauche le fit se rasseoir.

« Tiens ? Quand me suis-je foulé la cheville ? Je sait pas ce que j'ai ce matin mais, je suis incapable de me souvenir de rien. Bah, allons déjeuner et j'y réfléchirais après. »

C'est ainsi qu'un Quatre marchant au radar sorti de la pièce pour se diriger vers la salle à manger. Il entreprit de descendre les escalier mais rata une marche et c'est dans un bruit retentissant qu'il dévala les 30 marche devant le mener en bas.

_« Une colline, un homme qui crie mon nom, la mission en Amazonie… Trowa »_

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut.

Maître Quatre, vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?

Ou…oui merci Rachid. Mais dis moi qu'est ce que je fait ici ? J' étais en plein cœur de l'Amazonie pas plus tard qu'hier.

Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ? C'est exact, vous êtes aller au brésil avec votre père pour affaire et il est encore exact que vous avez fait un petit tour en forêt mais vous êtes revenu hier. Complètement épuisé d'ailleurs…

Mais je…

Quatre fut interrompu par une de ses sœur qui se précipita vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien et pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, la blessure à sa cheville se réveilla le faisant grimacer de douleur.

Rachid, me suis-je blessé à la cheville hier ?

Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

Pour rien, merci d'être venus m'aider.

De rien maître Quatre.

« Alors je n'ai pas rêvé pendant ma chute. J'étais bien en pleine Amazonie et je me suis cassé la figure et Trowa m'a fait ce bandage. Mais comment me suis-je retrouvé ici ? Réfléchissons : il y a eu la forêt, le temple, les plans et… le miroir ! oui, je me souviens d'une lumière éblouissante ! Mais alors, si moi je suis ici, les autres y sont peut-être aussi. Oui mais question : où suis-je ? »

tout à ses réflexions, Quatre entra dans la salle à manger.

Bonjour mon fils, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Le cœur de Quatre manqua un battement, il releva la tête avec difficulté et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui complètement incrédule.

Pè…père ! c'est bien vous ?

Ha ha mais bien sur que c'est moi, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Tu as dû te faire plus mal à la tête que tu ne le pensait lorsque tu es tombé.

Mais…oui, vous avez sans doute raison père.

Allez viens manger .

Quatre bougea la tête pour dire oui et s'assit. Il n'avait pas cesser de fixer son père durant tout le repas.

« Comment est ce possible ! Père, vous êtes mort il y a longtemps. Non pourquoi me faire revivre ça alors que votre mort a été si douloureuse. Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez ici en face de moi la, maintenant. Oh ! Votre rire, si vous saviez ce qu'il a pu me manquer. Je sens des larmes qui menace de couler mais je dois les retenir. Pour vous tout est normal mais je sais que tout est faux. Je dois savoir si les autres vont bien, il faut que je sache si eux aussi sont ici et si oui, s'ils se souviennent de tout ou pas. »

son petit déjeuner fini, Quatre monta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son ordinateur pour commencer ses recherches.

« Bien : Heero pour commencer : ah ! ça y est : fils de Odin Lowe, il accompagne actuellement son père pour diverses conférences qui ont lieu en ville. Parfait. Duo maintenant : Duo Maxwell fils de joseph et d'Helen Maxwell, il a un frère du nom de solo… »

Quatre continua ses recherches qui lui prirent une bonne partie de la matinée.

« D'accord, si j'ai bien suivit, ce miroir a essayé de nous représenté notre vie comme nous aurions aimé qu'elle soit. C'est pourquoi toutes les personnes qui nous sont chères soient ici. Mais tout cela n'est qu'une illusion. Mais c'est une si belle illusion .»

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Entrez, dit Quatre sortant de ses réflexions.

Quatre, tu es près ? Demanda son père.

Heu, pour quoi ?

Tu as oublié? Mais enfin, c'est le jour de la semaine que nous nous réservons. Tu sais celle où nous ne sommes que tout les deux.

Oh…. Oui, excusez moi père, j'étais ailleurs. Je descends dans un instant.

« Mais…jamais nous n'avons fait de journée ensemble, rien que tout les deux. Quatre, garde bien en tête que tout ceci n'est qu'une pure illusion. Rien d'autre…C'est curieux, je ne suis pas convaincu que je vais réussir à m'en persuader… »

La journée avançait tranquillement. Ils se promenaient sans but précis à travers la ville. A l'heure du repas, ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant, pas du tout comme tous ces restaurant dont ils avaient l'habitude mais plutôt dans un endroit populaire. Quatre était aux anges. Non seulement il était avec son père mais en plus il passait la journée seul, chose qui ne s'était jamais produit… Ils sortirent du restaurant et continuèrent leur chemin. Au détour d'une ruelle, ils arrivèrent sur une immense place au milieu de laquelle trônait un ancien temple.

« Ce pourrait-il que ce soit… Non c'est impossible…il faut aller vérifier si c'est bien le même que pendant la mission. »

Père, j'ai très envie d'aller visiter ce temple.

J'ignorais que tu t'intéressait au ancienne culture.

Oh…c'est que… c'est tout nouveau en fait…

Et bien soit, allons voir de quoi ça à l'air.

Quatre et son père prirent deux billets et entrèrent. Tout était exactement comme il l'avait vu durant la mission sauf que ça avait été transformé en musée. Ils écoutèrent le guide leur parler du peuple qui l'avait construit. Il leur raconta le pourquoi du comment. Dans une pièce, il leur montra même l'existence d'un passage secret permettant la fuite du dirigeant.

A la fin de lavisite, ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Le guide était occupé à raconter l'histoire des objets exposé et ne faisait pas attention au reste. Quatre en profita pour s'éclipser vers le lieu où se trouvait le miroir lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois.

« Il est la, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est lui. Je dois aller chercher les autres pour le traverser à nouveau. »

A la sotie du temple, Quatre buta contre une veille dame. Il s'excusa mais celle-ci la regardait bizarrement.

Maudit ! Pars ! Rentre chez toi ou c'est la mort que tu trouveras !

Que…

La femme s'enfuit aussitôt et son père arriva.

Tout va bien Quatre ?

Ou…oui, aucun problème.

Ils rentrèrent chez eux vers 17h.

Père, j'ai entendu dire qu'un cirque était dans les environs et je me demandait si je pouvait y amener mes neveux ?

Est-il loin ce cirque ?

Non, à une dizaine de kilomètre tout au plus.

Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais tu devrais plutôt demander à leur mère si elles sont d'accord.

C'est déjà fait et elles ont accepté.

Alors très bien. Rachid vous emmènera.

Rachid les emmena donc au cirque. Quatre se demandait comment il allait faire pour gérer 10 gamins complètement excité. Mais heureusement pour lui, ils étaient aussi très obéissant. Le spectacle commença. Les enfants était euphorique et Quatre était content que ça leur plaisent. Soudain, le monsieur loyal du soir annonça :

Et voici, Mesdames et Messieurs le numéro du lancer de couteau effectué par Catherine et son frère !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'en suivit.

« Trowa…enfin… »

Trowa :

Le jour commençait à se lever sur le cirque et les artistes à s'activer à leur entraînement. La première dans cette ville était le soir même et il fallait que tout soit au point. Ce n'était bien sur pas la première fois qu'il faisait leurs numéros mais l'arrivée dans une nouvelle ville faisait toujours rejaillirent la pression. C'est dans cette ambiance qu'un jeune homme brun s'éveilla.

Allez Trowa, dépêche toi, on a beaucoup de chose à faire aujourd'hui.

J'arrive Cathy, j'arrive. Juste le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner et je suis tout à toi. ( en tout bien tout honneur bien sur ! Bande de pervers !)

Trowa se leva et alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec une énergie assez incroyable pour quelqu'un venant d'émerger d'un profond sommeil mais il préférait s'activer plutôt que d'avoir son adorable mais néanmoins chiante sœur sur le dos toute la journée.

Il sortit de la roulotte dans laquelle il vivait avec sa sœur. Ses parents était mort lorsqu'il étaient enfants et c'est ce cirque qui les avait recueilli. Depuis, ils avaient mis au point des numéro tous plus incroyable les uns que les autres. Mais le préféré de toute le troupe ainsi que du public était celui du « lancer de couteau » c'est pourquoi il le faisait à chaque représentation en essayant de le corser de temps en temps pour ne pas trop s'ennuyer en le faisait. Leur amis étaient toujours étonné lorsqu'il regardait ce tour mais Trowa expliquait que c'était grâce au lien qui les unissaient. C'était une parfaite alchimie. Le frère et la sœur s'adoraient tout simplement et était quasiment inséparable.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la cage aux lions, il repensait à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis la mort de leur parents et de la chance qu'ils avaient eu d'être acceptés dans le cirque. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il s'en souvenait tellement bien que c'est comme si on les lui avait gravé dans le crâne. Il en était là dans ces réflexion lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la tente de Prischa. Prischa était clown et en même temps, il lui arrivait de faire des tours avec des armes. Il affectionnait les armes à feu. Il les couvrait d'éloge à chaque fois qu'il en parlait. Trowa n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Il se dirigeât vers le fusil posé sur la table. Il était banal mais Trowa l'observa sous toute les coutures.

Tiens, salut Trowa. Que fais-tu ici ?

Salut Prischa. J'admirais ton fusil…

TOI ! Tu admirais mon fusil !Ah ah ne ma fait pas rire, tu as toujours détesté les armes à feu.

Qui t'a dis ça ?

Personne mais ça se voit à la tête que tu tire à chaque fois que tu en vois une.

Trowa chargea alors l'arme et tira dans la cible à côté de lui sans même la regarder.

Dans le mille… Mais comment t'as fait ça !

Aucune idée. C'est la première fois que je tire avec une arme.

T'en es sur ?

Certain.

Bah mon vieux, t'as de l'avenir dans la profession…

Le brun esquissa un sourire et repartit pour s'occuper des lions.

La journée se passa calmement entre les répétions et les cris hystériques de sa sœur qui prétendait que s'il n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, ils n'y arriveraient jamais, d'autant plus qu' il avaient à nouveau corsés le numéro avec les couteaux et qu'il fallait qu'il se concentre sinon il allait finir sa vie à l'hosto ! bref, que de la joie. Mais le français était préoccupé par ce qu'il s'était passé avec Prischa .

« Comment ais-je fait pour viser aussi juste sans jamais en avoir tenu une. Mais quand je l'ai prise, c'est étrange, ma main a trouvé toute seule les gestes à faire pour enlever la sécurité et tirer. »

TROWA !

Qu…quoi ? dit –il en émergeant de sa pensée.

Réagis bon sang ! Tu tiens à mourir ?

Non. Vas-y je suis près.

L'après-midi continua ainsi. Et le soir de la représentation arriva enfin.

Catherine et Trowa étaient derrière les rideaux. Pendant que la sœur harcelait le frère de multiples questions, celui-ci observait le public. Du moins, il faisait semblant d'observer car ses yeux c'étaient fixé depuis longtemps déjà sur un blond entouré d'une dizaine de gamins qui se battaient pour avoir telle ou telle place. Catherine avait remarqué que son frère ne bougeait plus. Elle s'approcha et regarda au même endroit que lui et se mit à sourire ;

Bien bien bien… alors mon petit frère adoré, on fixe un jeune homme sans défense dans l'assistance Hum ?

Trowa rougit jusqu'au oreille, honteux de s'être fait avoir et sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait plus arrêter de le bassiner avec ça.

Hum… ça va être à nous, allons nous préparer. Dit-il pour se donner une contenance.

Catherine éclata de rire et le suivit.

Ils entrèrent sur scène 10 minutes après. Trowa n'avait pas cesser de fixer le blond durant tout le numéro et il le lui rendait bien vu qu'il ne le lâchait pas du regard non plus. Il le vit inquiet lorsque le clou du spectacle arriva et que sa sœur devait lui envoyait la dernière lame alors qu'il était attaché à la roue et que celle-ci tournait. Sa sœur visa juste et ils saluèrent la foule avant de sortir. Le spectacle se termina avec eux et le cirque se vida.

Quatre essayait tant bien que mal de réunir ses neveux sans vraiment y arriver . Il finit par y parvenir avec l'aide de Rachid et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Mais au moment de monter, Quatre dit au conducteur d'y aller sans lui et qu'il se débrouillerait pour rentrer. Malgré ses protestations, Rachid, résigné, partit sans lui.

Quatre se dirigea vers l'endroit où il pensait pouvoir voir Trowa c'est à dire vers la cage aux lions. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Le dompteur était là caressant un lionceau.

Excusez-moi…

Trowa se retourna en sursaut.

« lui, mais que fait-il ici ? »

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fais peur.

Heu…ce n'est rien mais que faites vous ici ?

Je voulais vous parler.

De quoi ?

« Me voilà bien moi, j'ai rien prévu, de quoi je vais bien pouvoir lui parler ! Allah viens moi en aide ! »

Tiens mais ne serais-ce pas le petit blond qui était dans le public ? Dit Catherine en arrivant.

« Merci ! »

C'est exact, c'est bien lui. Dit Trowa

Bon…bonjour.

Mais ne rester pas dehors comme ça, vous allez attraper froid. Venez dans la roulotte boire du thé.

D'accord.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois à l'intérieur et Catherine se mit à faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé. C'est elle qui fit toute la conversation disant au passage et de façon tout à fait innocente que son frère n'avait pas cesser de le fixer pendant tout leur tour. Ce qui eu pour effet de les faire rougir tout les deux. Le thé fut près et ils le burent dans la bonne humeur. Quatre parlait un peu de lui ainsi que Trowa. Au bout d'un moment, Catherine se sentant de trop avec les regards que se lançait les deux jeunes gens, prétexta une excuse et sortit les laissant ainsi seul.

Quatre n'était pas très à l'aise et se mit à trembler mais pas suffisamment pour que le Trowa de ce monde ne s'en aperçoive. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le français l'avait vu mais préféra ne pas y faire attention pour ne pas le brusquer d'avantage. Il préféra lui demander de lui servir une autre tasse de thé. Mais les mains moites de Quatre le trahirent méchamment et la théière tomba pour se fracasser par terre.

Je… Je suis désolé.

Ce n'est rien, on va ramasser.

Ils entreprirent donc de ramasser les morceau jusqu'à ce que leur main ne viennent prendre le même.(quoi ! qui a dit le coup classique ,hein !). Ils se regardèrent et leur visage étaient plus proche qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé. Quatre sentit que celui de Trowa se rapproche du sien. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètre mais Quatre pris de panique s'enfuit en courant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prends ! Ce n'est pas Trowa, ce n'est pas mon Trowa… »

Il continua de courir mais s'était sans compter sur sa cheville blessé qui le rappela à l'ordre. Il s'effondra par terre et Trowa parvint à le rattraper.

Quatre, tu vas bien, tu ne t'es pas fais mal.

Quatre ne répondait pas mais le fait qu'il tienne sa cheville répondit à sa question et il sa baissa pour l'examiner. Il releva un peu son pantalon et abaissa sa chaussette pour tomber nez à nez avec un bandage. Soudain, un mal de crâne le saisit et des flash arrivèrent dans sa tête.

Trowa, qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Quatre affolé de voir son ami se tenir la tête.

La colline…

Quoi ?

Tu t'es fait cette blessure en tombant sur la colline.

Trowa, tu…

Oui, je me souviens. Le temple et le miroir.

Oui

Il faut retrouver les autres et retourner chez nous.

Wufei :

Tout était calme et respirait le silence : le jour était levé depuis une petite heure, le soleil ne tapait pas encore contre la fenêtre, on pouvait entendre les oiseaux gazouiller de bonheur dehors devant la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait. Bref un paisible petit matin s'annonçait, sans la moindre contrainte et sans le moindre problème.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAMAN !

L'enfant venait de sauter sur le lit de ses parents en brayant à tut tête des joyeux anniversaire par-ci et des joyeux anniversaires par là.

Xiao lang ! Descends d'ici tout de suite !

Oui papa ! répondit le garçon avec un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie le Shinigami.

Wufei, tu ne devrais pas être aussi méchant avec lui, son geste partait d'une bonne intention.

C'est vrai papa, maman a raison. Tu devrais écouter maman plus souvent tu sais parce qu'elle à souvent raison maman et puis…

Et si tu allais faire ton petit déjeuner !

Voui papa ! J'y vais ! (y vous fait pas penser à quelqu'un des fois ? parce que moi, rien qu'à l'écrire y me crève.)

C'est pas vrai, même à sept heure du matin ce monstre à une énergie de tout les diable.

Hi hi, va prendre ta douche, je vais aller voir si le « monstre » n'a pas fait trop de dégâts.

D'accord.

La jeune femme prit une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir.

Au fait Meiran, bon anniversaire.

Merci mon chéri. Fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Wufei partit prendre sa douche. Il rejoignit toute sa petite famille pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Dis papa, je peux donner mon cadeau a maman ? Hein dis, dis, dis ?

Non, ce soir avec le gâteau comme tout les ans.

Mais papa, j'ai envie qu'elle l'est tout de suite ! siteplaît !

Voyant son mari perdre patience, Meiran demanda en quoi consistait la visite qu'il allait faire avec l'école.

Bin en fait, on va visiter un temple. Tu sais, celui qui est sur la grand place. La maîtresse trouve que c'est très instructif et que nous en avons besoin pour enrichir notre culture générale.

Le garçon avait dit la dernière phrase en imitant sa maîtresse. Leur fils était quelqu'un de très vivant et il n'avait jamais une panne d'imagination pour faire des bêtises, ce qui avait le don d'énerver ses parents.

Tu devrais aller à l'école au lieu de faire le pitre. Tu vas être en retard.

Pff ! D'accord.

Et met y un peu plus d'entrain s'il te plaît. L'école est un lieu charmant où tu apprends les rudiments de…

Bon bah j'y vais moi ! Au revoir p'pa ! Au revoir m'man !

A ce soir mon chéri.

A ce soir.

L'enfant sortit dans un vacarme retentissant ce qui fit soupirer Wufei.

Il ne s'arrête donc jamais ?

Que t'arrive-t-il ce matin ? D'habitude, tu te montres plus patient avec lui.

…

Wufei ? Réponds moi.

Je ne c'est pas, j'ai une sensation étrange.

Comment ça ?

… c'est sans importance. Je dois aller travailler.

Le chinois pris son manteau et sortit de la maison. Il était professeur de chinois ancien ainsi que de la culture chinoise. Mais il était surtout un passionné d'arme chinoise : il avait chez plusieurs sabre qu'il magnait à la perfection. Il était certes très jeune pour enseigner mais ayant toujours été assez intelligent, il avait sauté plusieurs classes. En réalité, il était l'assistant du professeur mais celui-ci étant faignant, lui laissait faire tous les cours n'intervenant que très rarement.

Comme tout les jours, il faisait ses cours, parlant de la famille en Chine et de la culture en règle général mais aujourd'hui, il ne le faisait pas avec la même passion qu'à l'accoutumé. Il repensait sans cesse à cette sensation de ne pas être à sa place. Le professeur s'en était aperçu, lui dit que s'il le désirait, il pouvait le remplacer pour les cours et qu'il pouvait prendre sa journée. Wufei y réfléchit et finit par accepter, n'étant de toute façon pas assez en forme pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Il errait dans la ville et se mit à la recherche d'un cadeau pour sa femme.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui, je traîne dehors au lieu de donner mes cours, je perds patience avec mon fils. Mon fils et ma femme… Ce sont les meilleurs choses qui me soit jamais arrivées alors pourquoi me suis je énervé? C'est comme si je rejetais en bloc son comportement. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un. Oui, mais à qui. Ma mémoire refuse de se réveiller. »

Wufei s'arrêta devant une boutique et observa un petit kimono bleu. Meiran adorait le bleu. Il se décida à entrer dans le magasin et en sortit avec un petit paquet sous le bras. L'heure de manger sonna mais il décida de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il appela sa femme pour le lui dire.

Tu es sur que tu vas bien, je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter

Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va très bien, j'ai juste beaucoup de travail

Alors à ce soir dans ce cas.

Oui, à ce soir.

Wufei raccrocha le téléphone et retourna s'asseoir à sa table.

« Et voilà que je mens à ma femme maintenant. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi aujourd'hui. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula ainsi : Il était plongé dans ses réflexions et s'arrêtait devant quelques boutiques de temps à autre. Il s'arrêta à une boulangerie et acheta le gâteau ainsi que les bougies. (par pudeur, nous tairons l'âge de Meiran…). Et il rentra chez lui à l'heure habituel : 18h30.

Le soir venu, toute la famille se retrouva autour de la table pour le dîner. Meiran ouvrit ses cadeaux : un kimono et un petit collier de perle offert par son fils. Elle les remercia et ils commencèrent à manger.

Alors Xiao Lang, comment était ta visite ? Demanda son père.

C'était super ! On a vu plein de jolies choses et j'ai même été le seul à remarquer la présence d'un ancien miroir.

Un miroir !

Oui papa, le guide m'a expliqué que selon certaines croyances, ce miroir était capable de projeter l'illusion de la vie que nous aurions souhaité avoir.

C'est très intéressant. Répondit sa mère.

Oui. D'ailleurs, je n'était pas le seul à m'y intéresser parce que juste avant moi, il y avait un jeune homme blond qui le contemplait aussi.

Un jeune homme blond ! reprit Wufei

Oui.

Tu peux me le décrire ?

Bah… Blond, les yeux bleus et il avait à peu près ton âge et ta taille. Pourquoi ?

Tu ne saurais pas son nom par hasard ?

Si il s'appelle Quatre. Je le sais parce que quand il est sorti, il a percuté une vieille femme qui lui a dit : « Maudit ! Pars ! Rentre chez toi ou c'est la mort que tu trouveras » et puis elle et partit et son père est arrivé et a demandé: « Tout va bien Quatre ? » alors c'est comme ça que je sais comment il s'appelle. D'ailleurs, j'ai rien compris de ce que disais la vieille femme…

Mais Wufei n'écoutais déjà plus.

« un miroir… Un blond du nom de Quatre… Mais pourquoi ma mémoire refuse-t-elle de revenir. Il faut que j'aille la-bas. Ce miroir est la clé! J'irais à ce temple à la première heure demain. »

Le reste du dîner passa rapidement. Ils montèrent tous se coucher. Meiran était de plus en plus soucieuse pour son mari mais préféra ne rien dire.

Le lendemain arriva enfin. Wufei n'avait pas dormi et comme il l'avait dit, il était partit au temple. Il se retrouva devant le miroir sans trop savoir quoi faire. Mais comme il s'en doutait, il ne lui était pas étranger. Au bout d'un moment, le miroir se mit à scintiller. Le chinois eut un mouvement de recul. Il vit des images apparaître. D'abord une forêt puis le même temple… Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient, il se souvenait. Sa mémoire lui était maintenant entièrement revenu et il commençait à comprendre les mots de la vieille femme. Si ils restaient tous dans ce monde, ils mourraient tous. Mais il était déterminé. Tous ce qu'il avait jamais voulu était ici alors non, il ne rentrerait pas. Quitte à affronter la mort pour ça, il resterait avec ceux qu'il aimait.

A suivre…

Isuzu : Serais-je sadique ?

Wufei (sueur froide) : Je te le confirme…

Isuzu : A ce point là?

Quatre : oui, à ce point là…

Isuzu : alors… vivement le prochain chapitre ! Niark niark niark !

Heero : Que quelqu'un l'arrête !

Duo : pitête que si on lui envoie plein de reviews elle se calmera un peu ?

Quatre : faut espérer…

Duo: Des reviews please !

Isuzu: Hey, j'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord...


	4. chapitre 4

_Série _: gundam wing

_auteur_ :isuzu

_genre _: bah… un peu sf. Un peu OOC et yaoi aussi( mais la, c'est beaucoup).

_Disclamer_: en fait, je suis une cousine éloignées de Tokita, alors il me les prêtes.( Duo : c'est beau de rêver encore à son âge pas vrai les gars ? tous : ouais. isuzu : vous êtes méchants… comment ça à son âge !).

_Couple _: tout ce que je peux dire c'est que je fais pas dans l'originalité alors…

_Commentaires_ - c'est ma première fic sur gundam alors soyez indulgent.

_Réponses aux reviews : _

Yami Shino : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Je tiens à te préciser que c'est pas une deathfic que j'écrit donc Wuffy a de grandes chance de s'en sortir…

Florinoir : kikoo. Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir (comme toujours !). la réponse à ta question est dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 :

Trowa et Quatre se dirigèrent vers une voiture pour retourner vers le temple et retraverser le miroir pour retourner chez eux. Si tout fois il pouvait appeler ce lieu où ils n'avaient ni ami ni famille un chez eux. Trowa pris le volant et démarra. Ils n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient partis. A vrai dire aucun des deux ne savaient que dire. Ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans leur pensée.

Ils sursautèrent en entendant une sonnerie de portable.

Allô ? Dit Quatre en répondant.

_Quatre ! Mais où es-tu bon sang, nous sommes mort d'inquiétude !_

Père ! Par… pardon, j'ai rencontré un vieil ami et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé mais ne vous en faites pas, il me ramène en voiture. Je serais là d'ici une petite demi heure.

_D'accord. Mais je t'en pris, à l'avenir, préviens quand tu rentres tard !_

Oui père.

_Au fait mon fils, je souhaiterais que tu m'accompagne demain dans l'après midi, j'ai parlé à un de mes collègues de ton projet pour la sauvegarde des pingouins en Islande du nord ( je sais pas si y en as mais c'est pas grave…) et il m'a paru extrêmement intéressé. Il souhaiterait donc s'entretenir avec toi._

Aucun problème. On en reparle ce soir père.

_D'accord, à ce soir_.

Quatre raccrocha le téléphone et fixa son regard à l'avant. Il ne regardait rien de particulier. Ses yeux était vide de toute expression si ce n'était peut-être du profonde tristesse.

Quatre ? demanda Trowa inquiet. Tout vas bien ?

Oui, c'était mon père qui s'inquiétait juste pour moi… rien de très important en somme.

Malgré les efforts que Quatre faisait pour l'en empêcher, ses larmes étaient montées à ses yeux et menaçaient de couler. Ce n'était que grâce à un effort sur humain qu'il parvenait à les laisser où elles étaient. Le français n'était pas dupe. Il voyait les yeux brillant de son ami mais il n'avait jamais été très doué pour remonter le moral des gens. Il préféra simplement ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie en posant des questions.

Je dois régler une affaire urgente demain. Dit Quatre. Je ne pourrais donc pas venir avec toi l'après midi , où tout du moins en début.

Il avait dit cela sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune discussion possible de toute façon, Trowa ne l'en aurais pas empêché. Il savait trop se que son père représentait pour lui. Il était presque jaloux de lui. Il aurait aimé connaître sa famille. En y réfléchissant, il ne s'était jamais demandé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler sa mère ou son père. Mais il était surtout jaloux de l'amour que le fils portait au père. Lui aussi voulait que Quatre l'aime aussi fort mais que pouvait-il espérer ? Lui l'orphelin, lui le sans nom ?

Trowa sortit de ses réflexion lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Quatre lui indiquer le chemin de sa maison. Ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Trowa était encore une fois éblouit par l'immensité de la bâtisse qui se tenait devant lui. A chaque fois qu'ils étaient en planque dans une maison de Quatre, à chaque fois il était estomaqué par la taille de la maison et à chaque fois il se disait qu'il devait pourtant y être habitué.

Trowa ? Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux. Les femmes de chambre te prépareront un lit où dormir.

Je ne voudrait pas déranger.

Mais que me chantes-tu là ? Tu ne me dérangeras jamais. Ni moi ni ma famille.

Je te remercie mais je vais rentrer Catherine m'attends.

D'accord.

Et la voiture démarra puis disparu dans au coin de la rue.

Heero et Duo courraient en direction du temple. Le Japonais devançait l'américain qui semblait traîner le pas. Le pilote n°1 ne s'en formalisait pas il savait qu'il était perplexe à l'idée de rentrer et de quitter tout ceux qu'il a aimé mais il savait qu'il finirait par faire le bon choix à la fin.

Il arrivèrent au temple mais celui-ci était fermé. Rien de néanmoins dramatique pour deux terroristes comme eux. En deux temps, trois mouvements, la porte fut ouverte. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'édifice et cherchèrent le miroir des yeux. Il était à la même place que lorsqu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Heero s'en approcha lentement et il vit le miroir s'animer quand il fut a quelques centimètres de lui. Tout à coup, il aperçut des formes floues dans le miroir, qui à peu à peu se précisèrent, et enfin apparut à ses yeux le monde qu'ils avaient pourtant quitté 24h auparavant.

Duo se tenait derrière Heero. Il observait le miroir, le souffle court et les yeux exorbités par l'appréhension. Le métisse se retourna vers son compagnon et demanda à celui-ci :

Alors ? tu es prêt ? On y va ?

Duo restait statufié devant le reflet et ne disait mot. Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le jeune Américain ne fasse brusquement demi-tour, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Il entendit Heero hurler son nom mais ne se retourna point.

Le jeune japonais resta quelques instants pantois, avant de se mettre à la poursuite de Duo. Celui-ci courut à travers toute la ville et se retrouva devant chez lui, ils se précipita sur le pas de la porte, ouvrit énergiquement celle-ci. Il fut « accueilli » par ses parents et son frère qui étaient justement en train d'appeler la police pour signaler la disparition de Duo.

DUO !

HEERO !

ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? DUO ! OU ETAIS TU, TOUT CE TEMPS ! ON S'EST FAIT UN SANG-D'ENCRE !

Papa, maman, je peux tout expliquer...

Oui, crois moi que tu as intérêt à te justifier ! et bien ! Et peut-on savoir qui est ce jeune homme, au juste ?

Heu…un ami…on s'est croisé à la sortie des cours, on a été boire un petit verre (coca, hein…l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération), heu…on a pas vu le temps passer et le serveur nous a dit qu'il était l'heure de la fermeture et on s'est pressé pour rentrer

Et pourquoi ce jeune homme est-il ICI plutôt que CHEZ LUI ?

Heu…

…

Heu…bon…chéri, c'est pas grave…Duo, on verra ça demain, allons nous coucher.

Le père Maxwell fulminait littéralement de rage (la colère est un pêcher capital…), mais au bon vouloir de sa femme céda. Le père de Duo s'attendait à ce que, après les avoir entendu les propos de sa femme, Heero s'en aille sans demander son reste, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Se sentant revenir à des instincts plus primitifs que la vague résolution qu'il venait de prendre, il ne put s'empêcher de demander d'une manière plus agressive qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

Jeune homme ?

Heu…j'ai invité Heero à dormir ! dit Duo d'une toute petite voix.

Plait-il ?

Je l'ai invité à dormir…pourquoi, y a-t-il un problème ? demanda Duo feignant d'ignorer le problème.

Heu…bon chéri, écoute, on verra ça demain…en attendant, ce jeune garçon peut rester ici ce soir, ça ne gênera personne, non ?

Grumpff ! émit le père Maxwell.

Duo et Heero avait posé un matelas par terre et y ajoutèrent une couverture. Duo, qui voulait rejoindre son lit, se prit malencontreusement le pied dans la couverture d'Heero, avant de trébucher et de tomber sur Heero qui, n'ayant pas vu le coup venir, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et se laissa entraîner dans la chute de l'Américain. Duo se retrouva à cheval sur Heero, à une distance de la bouche du japonais si restreinte qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant caressant ses lèvres presque sensuellement .

Wufei sortit du temple et se dirigea vers sa modeste demeure. Il fut accueillit par une Meiran étonnée de le voir rentrer si tôt.

Wufei ? je te croyais au travail, que fais tu ici ?

J'ai pris un jour de congé…

Heu…mais pourquoi ?

Je voulais passer la journée avec toi.

Tu es bizarre, en ce moment…

Je ne vois pourquoi…

Tu agis de manière inhabituelle depuis hier, et ça a empiré quand Xiao-lang nous as parlé du temple qu'il a été visité, il y a un problème, en ce moment ? au travail ? a moins que le problème ne soit à la maison ?

IL N'Y A AUCUN PROBLEME! NI ICI, NI AILLEURS ! hurla Wufei tellement fort que sa femme, apeurée, recula brusquement.

Wu…Wufei…tu me fais peur…

COMMENT JE TE FAIS PEUR ? TU NE VOIS PAS QUE C'EST VOUS QUI ME FAITES PEUR ? TELLEMENT PEUR QUE J'EN DORS PLUS LA NUIT, TU NE VOIS PAS, CA ? TU NE VOIS PAS ?

Meiran, hallucinée, recula franchement jusqu'à toucher le mur. Puis, la surprise passée, reprenant son assurance coutumière, se redressa avant de se mettre à crier :

NON, JE NE VOIS PAS, JE NE TE RECONNAIS PLUS, TU N'ES PLUS LE MEME !

SI JE SUIS TOUJOURS LE MEME ! JE N'AI PAS CHANGE ! MAIS JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI QUE TU AS RENCONTRE, JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI DONT TU ES TOMBE AMOUREUSE, JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI QUE TU AS EPOUSE ET JE NE SUIS PAS CELUI QUI T' A DONNE UN ENFANT !

Mais…Que dis tu ? répliqua Meiran, refroidie.

Wufei reprit son souffle et un silence pesant s'installa durant de longues minutes.

Je ne viens pas…d'ici. Je suis un terroriste luttant pour les colonies et pour la cause de la pacifiste Réléna Peacecraft, au cours d'une mission mes coéquipiers et moi on a traversé sans le savoir le miroir qui se trouve dans le temple, et on a atterrit ici. Ce matin je suis allé voir ce temple et j'ai découvert la vérité. Tu es ma femme, morte pour la paix il y a longtemps, et Xiao-lang n'existe pas.

Tu es fou !

Non, c'est la vérité.

Tu te tend compte de ce que tu dis ? tu renies mon existence et celle de notre fils ?

Ce n'est pas mon fils.

Wufei se retourna et sortit de la maison sous les yeux effarés de celle qui n'avait jamais existé que dans sa mémoire. Il ne revint qu'a la nuit tombée.

Heero profita de cette proximité pour engager la conversation, alors que Duo était passablement troublé par leur position respective.

Alors, tu m'expliques ?

Expliquer quoi ?

Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler

Non.

Si.

Non.

Duo…

Je ne veux pas les quitter.

Tu le dois

Je ne puis 1

…

…

Duo…toi, moi, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei ne sommes pas de ce monde…les gens qui nous entourent finiront bien par s'en rendre compte. Et ce jour là que leur diras-tu ?

La vérité.

Tu crois qu'ils te croiront ?

J'en suis sur…

Fi ! sois réaliste…tu te vois annoncer à tes parents et à ton frère que tu es un terroriste, que tu as tué des centaines de personnes, et que dans ta réalité, ce n'était pas tes parents, ce n'était pas ton frère, qu'ils n'avait aucun lien les uns avec les autres et qu'ils sont morts. Tu ne comprend pas que rien n'est vrai ? A moins que tu ne refuses de comprendre

C'est faux…

Qu'est-ce qui est faux ? que tu ne comprend pas ou que tu refuses de comprendre ?

Duo se releva et se dirigea vers son lit quand il sentit soudainement une douleur vivace au crâne . Il s'agrippa au montant du lit, mais cela n'échappa pas Heero.

Qu'as tu ?

Rien, un vertige.

…

bonne nuit.

Hn.

Trowa et Quatre se retrouvèrent au temple vers 10h. Quatre voulait lui montrer le passage secret qu'il avait découvert au cas où ils seraient amenés à l'utiliser. Puis Quatre l'informa de ce que la vieille personne lui avait dit.

Et qu'est- ce qu'elle voulait dire, selon toi ? Quatre ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout pâle, soudai…

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Quatre s'effondra dans ses bras.

_A suivre…_

1 : référence au Cid, de Corneille, désolé, petit délire…

Duo : Je pleure beaucoup dans ce chapitre…

Heero : Je parle beaucoup dans ce chapitre…

Wufei : Je gueule beaucoup dans ce chapitre…

Trowa : Je pense beaucoup dans ce chapitre…

…

…

Quatre : Je ne fais rien dans ce chapitre…

Isuzu : Vous m'ennuyez dans cette fic…

Wufei : Je croyais que c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ?

Isuzu : Je sais mais en fait, je l'ai coupé en deux, pour vous faire souffrir un peu plus. Reviews onegai !


End file.
